The Unknown Cards
by Vongola Snow Guardian
Summary: New cards appear in Duel Academy's hallways as new students arrive. Will the new Duelist, Takeru make it in Duel Academy? My first fanfic R&R NO FLAMES!


**The Unknown Cards CH 1**

It was barely going to be morning when a boy came out of an apartment building. He stared at the sky for a moment and started to walk. He was wearing an orange sweater and blue jeans. He also wore what looked like a ruby ring in his index finger in his left hand. As he walked he noticed that today it was the day that it all began. Today he was going to Duel Academy. He took out his deck form his pocket. For a moment he just stared at them. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. 'What does she want now?' the boy said to himself.

"Hey Takeru wait up!" a girl said running behind him.

"What now? Can't you see I'm busy." He said walking a little faster than what he was before. He didn't want to talk to anyone right.

"Ah come on today is the day that you're leaving here for a while," she continued "Come let's go to my place to hang out." she said still trying to catch up to him. He didn't want to go especially since he knew what really was in her house.

"No thanks, I really can't. I need to get ready tell everyone that I said sorry I couldn't make It." he said walking away from her. He really didn't want to say good-bye to all his friends especially because they've always supported him in his times. So for now he doesn't have friends. "Till the day we will meet again my friends." He still had 3 hours before he had to go to Duel Academy Test to get in. Then he heard his stomach growl. "Might as well go eat right now" he though to himself.

*2 hours and 50 minutes later*

"Ah man I'm late" Takeru said to himself. He had 10 minutes to get to Duel Academy. Well he might make it after all 'he' is waiting for him. For now the only thing he can do is run as fast as he can and hopes he can make it. He was running so fast that as he was running he bumped into someone that was also running fast. "Ah sorry kinda in a hurry didn't really see you." Takeru says to the person he just bumped into.

"No it's alright I was also running." the boy said.

"Here let me help you." Takeru says helping the other person up from the ground. Then Takeru noticed that his ring was gone.

"Man I lost my ring. Where can it be?" Takeru said to himself as he started to look around for it.

"Is this what you're looking for?" said the boy putting out his hand reveling Takeru's ring.

"Thanks I owe you one." Takeru said putting the ring on again. Then he looked at a store which told the time.

"Ah its 2:55 I'm gonna be late!" Takeru and the boy said as they started to run again.

"By the way I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden said running as fast as he can.

"I'm Takeru Kimura nice to meet you." Takeru said almost out of breath. There destination was just up ahead.

"Duel Academy!" both of them yelled out.

*10 minutes later*

"Sorry but we have one last duel with a Takeru Kimura." the announcer said to the crowed of waiting students. Apparently they were supposed to leave already but they got delayed by Jaden's duel. Now it was Takeru's turn to duel. "But first we have a word from Pegasus." Suddenly everyone was exited, everyone besides Takeru.

"Hello everyone, many people have been asking why am I here today," he continued "Well today I'm here to see how my chosen duelist does with the new deck I've given him." Then Pegasus went back to his seat. With his speech now every one wanted to know the new duelist with the "new deck". Everyone was thinking to see if they saw the "new deck" in a duel.

"Now for the final duel today we have Takeru Kimura dueling Lillian" the announcer said. As he said that, both Lillian and Takeru went to the dueling arena.

"Now, since you're new, I'll let you go first." Lillian said.

"Your mistake," Takeru said as he drew five cards from his deck. Since he went first, he drew a card. "I summon Reborn in attack mode."

(Reborn ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1200)

"And set two card; Turn end." Takeru announced.

"And you said that I made the mistake. Draw!" said Lillian as she drew out a card from her deck.

"Now I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode".

(Vorse Raider ATK/1900 DEF/1200)

"Now attack Reborn!" Lillian said.

"Now I reveal my trap card. Reborn's partner, Leon" Takeru continued "This allows Reborn to gain the same attack points as the attacking monster."

(Reborn ATK/3300 DEF/1200)

Lillian LP: 2600

Takeru LP: 4000

"Well fine! Set two card; Turn end." Lillian said.

"Okay, now draw." He said, drawing a card.

"Now I summon Tsunayoshi Sawada."

(Tsunayoshi Sawada ATK/1500 DEF/2000)

"Now, since I activate my spell card, Dying Will Bullet," he said while the spell card activated.

"And since there is a Reborn and a Tsunayoshi in my field, I can tribute them to special summon Dying Will Tsuna from my deck or my hand."

(Dying Will Tsuna ATK/2500 DEF/2500)

"Now I activate his affect. When this is Special summoned he can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field."

"Now I attack your Vorse Raider." Takeru announced.

Lillian LP: 2000

Takeru LP: 4000

"Now, End turn" Takeru simply said. Everyone that was watching had their mouths wide open. Everyone began to faintly whisper comments about the "New Deck" that Takeru has. Everyone was clearly impressed, since he has dealt a lot of damage to his opponent and he hasn't even lost one single life point. Everyone then watched in awe and wondered what Lillian was going to do. They could all tell that she was starting to panic by the look in her eyes, but she was determined to battle till the end.

"Alright, I summon Lord Of D. in defense mode." She stated.

(Lord Of D. ATK/1200 DEF/1100)

"End turn." Lillian said as she started to get nervous again.

"_Damn I couldn't do much". _She thought to herself as she glared at the boy, who didn't pay any attention to her, which just made her even more mad. _"Just who is this guy and why in the world was he chosen by Pegasus to wield the 'New Deck'?"_

"My Turn. Draw! Now I summon Gokudera Hayato."

(Gokudera ATK/1900 DEF/2000)

"Now I activate his affect. When there is a Tsunayoshi or Dying Will Tsuna, he gains 500 attack points."

(Gokudera ATK/2400 DEF/2000)

"_Shoot!" _ Lillian thought as her eyes widened _"I'm all done for!"_

"Now Tsuna, attack Lord Of D.!" Takeru continued "Gokudera, attack!"

Lillian LP: 0

Takeru LP: 4000

"_Who is this kid and why does he have the 'new deck' ". _She again thought to herself. Since the duel was over Pegasus was walking up to where Takeru and Lillian were. Takeru just walked up to him normally.

"Takeru now I know that I was right to entrust you this 'New Deck' I hope you use it well when you go to Duel Academy" Pegasus said with joy.

"I'm glad you gave it to me despite what happened I'm glad you gave them to me" Takeru said in a kinda sad tone.

*A Day Later*

Takeru was walking in a red jacket. He of course he made it to Duel Academy. But he was what they call a Slifer. Now he just needs to stay in Duel Academy to make his plan work. Or rather to see that if it does work.


End file.
